Last Christmas
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For Bob) Decorating the house for Christmas turns into a small trip down memory lane.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

* * *

 **For:** Bob  
 **Penname:** TheName'sBob  
 **Character(s):** Fred Weasley  
 **Other Characters Used:** George Weasley, Taylor Weasley  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Genre(s):** Family/Friendship  
 **Message to your person:** Merry Christmas. I hope you have an amazing day :D xx

* * *

 **Last Christmas**  
 _Decorating the house for Christmas turns into a small trip down memory lane._

* * *

If there was one thing Fred Weasley loved the most at Christmas, it was decorating the house. Unfortunately for him, however, the Convergence had very little time for being Christmassy and decorating his own house was lonely.

So on this fine winter morning, Fred gathered all the Christmas decoration and paraphernalia that he could find, and apparated straight into his brother's living room.

"George?" He yelled, "you in here?"

There was a curse and a thump from upstairs. Fred began unpacking the decorations, humming to himself as George eventually appeared around the living room door in his pyjama bottoms.

"Fred, seriously?" He whined. "It's so early."

"It's half 10 George," Fred replied flippantly. "I'm sorry for interrupting morning sex."

"It's morning already?" George smirked, "Wow, whatever they said about your sex life going downhill after marriage was totally wrong." Fred rolled his eyes, and pulled a face. "Anyway, what is this about?"

"Well," Fred said, trying to push his brother's sex life out of his brain. "Remember our last Christmas together at home?" George nodded, pulling a strand of tinsel from the box, wrapping it around his neck and spinning a couple of times.

"I remember Taylor walking into the shop and being blown away by our Winter Wonderland," he said.

"Huh," Taylor said, walking into the kitchen just wearing one of George's shirts. Granted, she was small enough that was almost to her knees, but it still left little to the imagination. "That ain't how I remember it."

"Seriously Tay, you couldn't spend 2 minutes putting on some trousers?" Fred said, tutting at the girl.

"You barge into our house in the middle of the morning, so yes, I'm not gonna bother with trousers," she replied shrugging. "As for our last christmas together at home," she said, subtly missing out the one Christmas that happened afterwards.

"The Winter Wonderland?" George interjected.

"More like chaos. Fred, didn't you make a mistake with the indoor snow? It got stuck to Lee's hair for a week. He looked like he had dandruff, it was so funny," Taylor chuckled at the memory, levitating George's tinsel to the window frame with her wand.

"Oh yeah, and those snowflakes you wanted to twinkle, Tay, which then attacked all the customers."

"And the flying tinsel fiasco."

The three of them laughed.

"That was a good time," Taylor said. "I miss it." She gave George a look. Back home, they still had Christmas together, but it was all different. There was a massive Fred shaped hole in their last Christmas, and it had ended with the two of them passed out drunk before 5pm.

"Hey I'm here now!" Fred grinned, poking her. "So let's get this house decorated so Taylor can make brunch!"

Taylor punched his arm playfully and the three of them got to work on the house.

George and Taylor's house soon was a flurry of baubles, tinsel and Christmas chaos.

Fred levitated the baubles around the house, and George exploded them into flurries of snow that covered the room in a white blanket. Taylor scowled, and was about to go on a rant about the mess, before she got a better idea, and carefully snaked the tinsel around the two boys, tying them both together. She then placed the star tree topper on Fred's head and grinned.

"Happy Christmas boys."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
